Modern archery bows are highly sophisticated and during use are under substantial tension so that when the bow string is manipulated and released, substantial vibration is transmitted through the bow limbs to the bow riser and ultimately to the archer's hand. This naturally alters the accuracy of an archery shot.
Archery vibration dampening devices typically are attached to the bow in a permanent fashion which doesn't allow for adjustability of the dampening device. It is desirable that adjustments to the position and location of the device be made in response to varying conditions encountered during use of the archery bow to balance the bow and adjust the weight distribution to accommodate various accessories installed on the bow.